1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to mop wringers and more particularly to such a mop wringer having a handle being shaped in conformity to a recessed half of a top edge of the mop wringer so that a flat top edge can be formed when the handle is rested upon the recessed half of the top edge and thus a plurality of mop wringers can be stably stacked so as to facilitate both storage and transport.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mop wringer is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a pail 6 having an open space 61 for containing squeezed water, a surface cavity 62, and a pivotal handle 63 adapted to rested upon either half of a top edge of the pail 6; a foot-operated mop wringing mechanism 7 mounted at the cavity 62; and a rotatable mop receptacle 8 in the space 61 being mounted on the mop wringing mechanism 7.
However, the well known mop wringer suffers from a disadvantage. In detail, the handle 63 is adapted to rest upon the pail's top edge having an outward extending flange portion by pivoting. As a result, an uneven surface on the pail's top edge is formed. This has a disadvantage of making a plurality of stacked mop wringers unstable in storage and the stacked mop wringers may tend to loosen during mop wringer.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for mop wringer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,720 discloses a mop wringer. But a mop wringer with a handle being shaped in conformity to a recessed half of a top edge thereof has not been disclosed as far as the inventor is aware.